


I owe you something..

by Ziamsession



Series: Innocent games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheeky Harry, Crush, Cute, Fluff, Louis and Liam are brothers, M/M, Older Zayn, Shy Liam, Spin the Bottle, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii so Idk how I wrote this but yeah hope you liked it<br/>And the manip isn't mine credit to the owner and if by any chace you read this you rock! one of my fave manips everrrrr xx</p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr by the same name :)</p></blockquote>





	I owe you something..

 

 

 

"Come on Louis, let him go they're going to be late" Johanna told her son rubbing his back. "I'm going to miss you so bad" Louis sobbed holding Zayn tighter.

"Gonna miss you too Lou" Zayn sniffed.

Zayn was his bestfriend and partner in crime since they were in diapers, and now he was leaving him not by choice but because his father had to move because of work and they don't know for how long.

Liam was watching his brother from where he was holding his mum from behind wiping his tears in her sweater. Liam was two years younger than Louis he liked Zayn. He was funny, kind and always complementing Liam's comic t-shirts and Pj's sometimes making Liam blush thinking he was "so nerdy Liam" as Louis used to tell him.

Louis pulled back and said goodbye to Trisha and Yaser and stood by his mother. Watching as the Malik's walked to the waiting taxi.

Liam let out a chocked sob and ran behind them hugging Zayn from behind he was shorter than Zayn, he knew it was him "gonna miss you too Leeyum" he turned around to hug him properly.

 

**

 

"Hey Liam, come say hi to Zayn" louis beckoned his brother as he just entered the house. That hug was his last memory of Zayn.This man in front of him who is making him drool and fidgety could not be Zayn! .

"Hi Leeyum" oh god it is him, Zayn was smirking and Liam was not ok.

"H-hi Zayn"

"Well, that was a proper welcoming Liam" and Louis is a sarcastic little shit and loved teasing him. "Go and give him a proper hug kid" Louis said smirking.

"I'm not a kid" Liam murmured. And walked to Zayn "hey you" Zayn said and Liam felt his breath on his neck and he feels hot all over. Zayn's hold on him strong but gentle.

When they pulled back Zayn had his smirk on his face again "nice t-shirt batman" Liam blushed "thank you, um.. I-I have things.." He said walking backwards stumbling on Louis' backpack but catching himself before he falls "lots of um.. things" and rushed upstairs.

 

**

 

I'm dead hazza he so hottttt :'((((( -L

If you are dead then who is texting me :| -H

HarrrrrrryI'm talking for rel :( -L

What do you want me to say Li, I told you before what you should do but you didn't listen to me so I'm not giving you any advices any anymore :) -H

Barging into Louis' room and go straddle him and snoggg the life ouut of him is not an advice harry! -L

I don't even know if he was gayyy! -L

I don't even know if he knows I'm gay for god sake :( -L

There, there puppy payne, from what you've been telling me I feel like he swings that way :D -H

He is having dinner with us tnight -L

OooooOOoooh *kissing noises* -H

Ugh! i hat youuuu -L

Nah you love me :D -H

Yeah *sigh* text you later x -L

 

**

 

Yeah he had dinner with them and Leeyum was so nervous in his presence. He liked him too much, Zayn and Louis already spent a couple of months in Uni together it was so normal between them but it was the first time he came back to wolverhampton with Louis. Liam hoped he wasn't obvious.

 

**

 

"So. Mom and dad are going out tonight call the guys and tell'em to come here" Louis said to Zayn

"..done" Zayn said from where he was laying on the floor ashtray beside him cell in hand.

 

**

 

And here they were in the living room drinking beer the 1975 playing in the background as Liam got in the house with Harry.

"Hi, um Louis? Where's mom and dad?" Trying to look everywhere but Zayn "Anniversary?"

"Oh! Yeah..right" Liam shook his head trying to clear his mind. "You didn't introduce us" harry said smiling cheekily at Louis. "Harry this is Louis my brother"

"Hi Lou, you can call me hazza" harry said shaking his hand "Hey hazza" Louis was smirking and Liam is not liking what is happening in front of him.

"And you must be Zayn"

Not. One. Bit.

"Yeah" he looked from Harry to Liam as he shook his hand then continued his way to grab another beer. "Why don't you join us" Louis said eyeing Harry "Ok" Harry answered quickly.

 

**

 

And that is how Liam found himself sitting in a circle between 9 strangers. And cursing the guy with the blue hair who suggested to play spin the bottle Liam is praying to god not to have to kiss anybody. Yes. Even Zayn because he can't.. Trust himself to stop and embarrass himself.

But it did happen. Zayn crawled towards him and he found himself face to face with Zayn "Hi" Zayn whispered. "Hi" he felt he was going to faint.

Zayn touched his arm and got closer and lifted his hand toward his neck. Liam held his breath and a the moment he barely felt his lips brushing his the door of the house opened and they jumped back.

It was late and his parents are Home and he was thankful for that but not? He was so close so so close to have something he wished for and he hated that and wanted that and he doesn't even know.

 

**

Liam was avoiding Zayn. He was. "If you complained to me again Liam i'm going to slap you" Harry said glaring at His friend. Liam pouted "no. No! Don't pull that face on me" "But.." Harry cut him off "no but's"

See, Liam been feeling guilty and been having this battle if he wanted Zayn to kiss him because he like him so much or if he didn't want that to happen because it'll get awkward really really awkward! And Harry can't handle another hour of Liam rambling about it. About Him.

 

**

 

It was the last day for them in wolverhampton Zayn was upstairs with Louis who was packing in the last minute Louis' friends were waiting for them outside

"Liam honey go upstairs and tell your brother"

He knocked on the door three times and opened it slowly. "Lou, your friends are waiting" Zayn was smoking by the window, and it was the first time he had eye contact with him since that night. "ok, I'm done.. I think" Louis said stuffing his backpack.

He looked so good. Beenie pushed back a bit, and he could see that he had more tattoos than he thought he got, and he was licking his lips a lot and Liam wanted to cry.

"Ok.." And he headed to his bedroom.

 

**

 

Louis was behind him he gave him one armed hug "I'll see you soon ok? If you needed anything just text me yeah?" Louis said kissing his temple , Liam nodded hugging him tighter. "And give Harry my number yeah?" Liam pinched him. And Louis pushed him lightly cackling.

 

**

 

"Love ya" Louis shouted to his parents as he headed to the crowded car. Liam was watching them from his window so overwhelmed by a lot of feelings a million thought was running through his mind. He fell face forward on the bed he couldn't handle it.

"Uh, just a sec boys, I forgot something in your room Lou" Zayn said then shut the door of the car. Running by the Tomlinson's smiling shyly at them and continued his way and rushed upstairs. Leeyum startled as he heard his door open.

"Zayn!" He stood so fast. "Um, uh I think.." Zayn said as he walked till he was in front of him lifting his hand to caress Liam's cheek the other going to hold his neck ".. I owe you something" and Liam didn't get a chance to ask what? Or to wrap his mind on what was happening before Zayn was kissing him. It took him time before he started kissing him back, Zayn licked at his lower lip asking for access and Liam granted him and he started licking into his mouth and Liam is dizzy with how good it felt. When they parted Liam had questions in his eyes but he was smiling so wide. Zayn took out his cell and handed it to Liam "there isn't so much time, we'll talk about it yeah?" Zayn said smirking.

"Yeah" Zayn left him with a kiss on the forehead because "I don't think I'll stop Leeyum" chuckling and making Liam's knees weak.

 

 

After 5 minutes 

 

I would text you while I'm on the road, but I'm with annoying curious little shits, so tonight? :) xx -Z

 

tnighttt :))) xx -L

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so Idk how I wrote this but yeah hope you liked it  
> And the manip isn't mine credit to the owner and if by any chace you read this you rock! one of my fave manips everrrrr xx
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by the same name :)


End file.
